Challenge Book for COTS
by Esther Silvers
Summary: I put my challenges here for the forum 'Children of the Shadows' (COTS) to read and review. Enjoy.
1. A Deadly Decision

**A Deadly Decision - Challenge**

 **Battle against RiverClan for Sunningrocks**

Shadowclaw bit into a RiverClan warrior's hind leg and the tom yelped, making Shadowclaw let go. He leaped onto the intruder's back and let his claws rip slimy flesh open. His opponent got out of his grip and fled. The ThunderClan warrior glanced up at the darkened sky, seeing the moon shining brightly against the indigo background.

 _StarClan will make sure this battle is a victorious one for ThunderClan,_ thought Shadowclaw encouragingly.

Not done, Shadowclaw dove into the chaos of writhing and hissing cats, joining along in the pattern of biting and clawing. Yowls pierced his ears and pain tore at his flank. But he didn't care; he was going to fight even if it meant dying.

Suddenly, a familiar screech of a she-cat reached Shadowclaw's ears.

 _Dawnrose!_

Alarm spread through him and a new boost of adrenaline coursed through his veins. His mate was in trouble!

Dodging other cats and heading towards the source of the yelp, Shadowclaw saw his beautiful mate Dawnrose wriggling underneath a muscular red RiverClan tom, getting ready for the final bite.

Shadowclaw was about to leap to the rescue before yet _another_ caterwaul distracted him. This time, it was their leader, Lilacstar!

Turning around, he saw Lilacstar desperately trying to ward off an invading RiverClan warrior, her pelt bruised and beaten and her bright violet eyes frenzied.

 _Lilacstar is on her last life. If I don't save her then…._

Shadowclaw circled the clearing, desperately trying to see if any of his fellow warriors have seen that their leader was in trouble, thus letting him save his mate, but all were distracted in their own quarrels.

It hit him like a cold slap to the face.

He had to choose.

Shadowclaw needed to think and act quickly. A thousands emotions and thoughts crossed his mind; should he save Dawnrose? But what would happen to Lilacstar? If he tried saving Lilacstar, Dawnrose would surely die. ThunderClan would be shattered if Lilacstar died, wouldn't it? But what about Dawnrose's and his dreams of kits? Their future together?

Finally, Shadowclaw had his mind set and before he had the chance of changing his mind, he dove to save his mate from iminent death.


	2. Hello from the Other SIde

**_A/N:  
_**

 ** _Hey guys! This is a challenge for COTS and I just wanted to inform you that this chapter is not finished and I will be updating it. Without further ado, read on!_**

 ** _-Diana_**

 ** _Hello from the Other Side - Challenge_**

 ** _Ashheart's Encounter_**

 ** _ThunderClan Territory_**

I sigh, enjoying the fresh breeze caressing my light grey pelt. The sky was ocean-blue, fluffy clouds dotting the heavens. Plants and flowers blossomed, showing off their beautiful colors.

 _I should do this more often,_ I think. _On my own, no burdens or responsibilities; just me, the forest and the prey._ Instantly, I pick up the scent of squirrel, jaws watering. Pinpointing the scent and preparing my hunting stance, I creep towards the creature, my paws skimming the ground. Everything else faded from existence; it was only me and the prey now. The squirrel came into view, chewing away on a nut, This one was plump and fresh, not to mention huge; perfect for the Clan.

I bunch my muscles and pounced; the squirrel was dead before it even realized what had happened. Feeling proud, I gathered the squirrel in my mouth. _Nice one, Ashheart,_ I think, congratulating myself. I start to walk back to the Clan camp.

Suddenly, the floor gave way.

One minute I'm up and running, with a squirrel in my jaws and the next, I'm sprawled on the ground, dizzy and shocked. "What in the name of StarClan…" I look around, seeing all but darkness. The only source of light was the light filtering through the hole I've made while tumbling down here. I get up, making sure I had no broken bones or sprains of any kind.

 _Other than a few bruises and a case of shock, I'm fine,_ I think, thankful. I realize that I've lost my squirrel, but the _real_ problem is how to get out of this...place. _Starting to think of it, where am I?_ The more I observe the scene, the more I uncover the puzzle of where I am.

 _I'm in a tunnel._

I start walking around for who knows how long, stale air hitting my nose and darkness greeting my wherever I go. The tunnel was narrower than I expected and I rely on my nose, my paws and hearing to get me around. Soon, I've arrived to a fork in the tunnel. _Is this a_ network _of tunnels?_ I wonder, worried. _If that's the case, I'll never find my way out!_ I walk around blindly, not knowing where I was going, where I would end up and where I even was. _Please, StarClan..help me find my way back home,_ I think desperately.

The second I finish my mental cry for help, I see a pale light and immediately relief pummels me.

I force my tired limbs to go faster and faster, getting closer to the light. My parched throat becomes even drier, but I don't care. This might be the exit from this horrible place!

I reach the light but find something totally different than from what I expected.

A small, luminescent cave with a shining pool of water in the middle. There was a hole at the top, not too big, filtering in moonlight. _I've been here so long, it's night now?_ I think, anxious. Nevertheless, I instantly go for the pool of water and gorge myself with the liquid. The relief was calm and cool, and I decide I can stay here for the night and continue my mission for an exit tomorrow. I turn around and my face contorts to a confused look.

Right there, in the corner, was a nest. No ordinary nest, it looked like it was made by someone, something...some _cat._

"Who are you?" an urgent mew compels me whirl around in shock. A sleek, golden she-cat with brown markings and mesmerizing blue eyes stares at me, alarm in her gaze. I'm speechless from shock, at the fact of finding another cat here, at the fact that maybe there's someone _else_ living here and at the fact that might be _her._

"Do...do you _live_ here?" I ask hesitantly. The she-cat softens, the shock fading from her eyes. She looks away, as if hiding something. "Yes," she says, her mew faint. "I do." She looks back at me, wonder and fear "But... who are you?"

"Ashheart," I answer, glancing at the gleaming water for a second and then back at her.

"Shira," meows the golden she-cat. "It's...um...very nice to meet you."

I nod. "You too." I look around, observing the cave. "So..uh..this is where you live? In the tunnels?" Shira nods, avoiding my eyes.

I step a little closer. "May I ask _why_?"

"No." Her response was abrupt and cold, an indication that I should stop. _Makes sense,_ I think. _We've only just met._

"How did you get here?" asks Shira, her blue gaze meeting mine. "I fell," I confess. "The floor underneath me gave way while I returning to camp from hunting so-"

"Camp?" Shira cocks her head slightly, staring at me.

"Oh, I'm a ThunderClan warrior. There are four Clans each, and we all have our own separate camps," I explain. "Tell me more," says Shira, sitting down on her haunches. "Oh...well, uh…" I stammer and sit down as well.

 _Should I tell her about the Clans? About StarClan? What if she thinks I'm crazy?_ I shake my head slightly and decide there's only one way to find out.

Tell the story.

So I start.

* * *

I've haven't gone too far with the telling of the Clans before Shira tells me I should go. "It's almost morning. You need to get out of here."

"But how? I have no idea how to get back," I protest. "I'll help you," she answers, flicking her tail. "But under one condition." I frown, wondering what she could possibly want.

"Come back here tomorrow night to tell me more about you and your Clans."

I'm taken aback, but then decide it's fair. I nod and we start to head to the exit of the tunnels. I have no idea how we made it to the exit, but somehow Shira managed to guide me to the exit without effort.

"Right," she says as we make it to the exit. "It's a bit of a climb, but you'll make it."

"Alright," I answer and start to head up to the surface. _I forgot to say good bye!_ I think and turn to say farewell but Shira had vanished into the darkness. Confused, I turn back and reach the surface, the night air a refreshment after the stale air in the tunnels. I head back all the way to camp, my thoughts solely on Shira.


End file.
